A fated encounter
by PromisesWithinLife
Summary: #3. Books, folders and spilt coffee scattered across the floor."I'm so sorry!" "Tch, watch where you're going next time, you Idi-" Suddenly, it felt like time had frozen."I'm sorry, but I must go!" "Holy crap, how did this happen? I think I just fell in love"
1. Prologue

Summary: Books, folders and spilt coffee scattered across the floor. "I'm so sorry!" "Tch, watch where you're going next time, you Idi-" Suddenly, it felt like time had frozen. "I'm sorry, but I must go!" "Holy crap, how did this happen? I think I just fell in love"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

The streets were buzzing with life with people yelling into their phones, parents trying to chase after their kids, couples walking arm in arm. I looked around and ran my fingers through my hair.

I hate this. There are too many people here. Why did Ruka have to pick this place to meet up? Speaking of which, why the hell is he late?

I looked around in frustration. Tch. Stuff it. I'm not bothered to wait. My eyes make its way around the area. My eyes stop at a coffee shop. That's what I need. Some coffee. That should do. I looked down at my wristwatch.

"Shit" I curse. I have less than ten minutes till my next class. Not that I care about the class, just the fact the I'll never hear the end of it if mother finds out I didn't turn up to class on time. Honestly, who ever knew that your mother could still bug you when you're already attending university?

I jog my way over to the coffee shop that's just across the road. I lined up at the counter and waited my turn.

"Hello, Sir, what would you like?" the person behind the register asked me.

"A cappuccino is all" I answered as I set down my things to take out my wallet.

"Alright, Sir, that would be-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it cost" I grumbled as I slammed my money onto the counter. "The name's…"

"Natsume Hyuuga" the girl behind me squeaked out. I didn't bother saying anything else and grabbed my things to stand on the side to wait for my cappuccino. Suddenly, my phone rang. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID, having known who the caller already was. The second I picked up, the person spoke first.

"Natsume… I'M SO SORRY" cried Ruka.

"Hn" I replied. I wasn't bothered to answer. I didn't even care. Not long after, I heard my name being called out. I nodded at the register girl and grabbed my cappuccino and turned to head out the door, only to end up having to slam into someone, or at least, being slammed into by someone. The next thing I knew, all the crap that I was holding spun out of my hands, and had fallen onto the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm so sorry!" the person that bumped into me exclaimed. I immediately knelt down to pick up my things. I was too busy picking up all my crap to bother to glare at the person who bumped into me. It was probably just some random chick that did it on purpose to get my attention again. How low.

"Tch, watch where you're going next time, you idi-" I spoke in a cold voice. Too bad I looked up to glare at the person.

Damn. Why the hell did I have to look up? The world around me suddenly started to slow down, just the sound of a bell ringing on the background.

A girl with brunette hair was in front of me, frantically grabbing her things and then helped me pile up mine.

"I'm really sorry, but I must go!" she exclaimed as soon as she checked that she had all her stuff. I slowly picked up my stuff and rose back onto my feet.

"Sir, are you alright?" the girl behind the counter asked me.

It was then that I smelt the spilt coffee. The smell of extremely strong coffee emitted into the air. It wasn't from mine. It was probably from… _her_ coffee. Why would she need such a strong coffee for?

"You're going to have to clean that up" I grunted before leaving the store, the image of the girl still stuck on my mind.

It was only when I almost at the university that I realised something. I leaned against the wall of the university.

"Holy crap, I think I just fell in love" I muttered, face palming myself. This is just wrong. Natsume Hyuuga **does _not_** fall in love. That would simply mean the end of the world.

"I think I'm going to shit myself" I muttered as I quickly made my way into the university, with probably only a minute left until my lecture began.

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

A/N: This a new story that suddenly popped into my mind during math... strange... but true. It's been on my mind since. So, I decided to start the story and see how it turns out... I'm still unsure about a couple of things, though... Hmm...

Leave a review?


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Books, folders, spilt coffee and milkshake scattered across the floor. "I'm so sorry!" "Tch, watch where you're going next time, you Idi-" Suddenly, it felt like time had frozen. "I'm sorry, but I must go!" "Holy crap, I think I just fell in love"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Note: I find it awkward having to write in first person…so I'm going to do third person from now on But every now and then I _might_ go back to first person~

* * *

"Natsume, where have you been? I was starting to wonder if you had decided to skip your class" joked Ruka when Natsume was about to enter his class. "Where were you anyway, you didn't answer any of my calls" asked Ruka, obviously suspicious.

"Nothing, I didn't hear it" answered Natsume without a care. He took my seat and opened his folder, and for the first time, looking forward to work. In the corner of his eyes, I saw Ruka take a seat beside him.

"Tch, go away, Ruka, you have a class to go to. Your mum will chop your head off if she finds out you were late to attend class, while _my_ mother will skin you if she finds out you were disturbing me with my class about to start" Natsume told him, carelessly flipping through his notebook. Natsume saw Ruka narrow his eyes.

"I'll have you know, my class doesn't start until ten minutes, and your teacher always arrives five minutes late, so I still have time to annoy you" answered Ruka. Natsume turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"But, of course, considering how serious our mothers are about us attending these classes…" Ruka heaved a sigh and stood up, "I'd prefer to keep my head and my skin, so, see you later, Natsume" said Ruka before rushing out the door to head to his class.

Natsume rolled his eyes and turned to look at the stack of notes in front of him. He quickly fixed them up and grabbed a pen as the professor entered the class with a big, annoying smile on his face.

"Gooood mor- uh, afternoon, class!" he greeted us cheerfully. Natsume glared at Narumi when he turned to look at him. He heard a couple of student reluctantly murmur, "Hello, Narumi-sensei", because we all knew that if no one bothered to greet him, then the stupid teacher would keep talking, even if the walls started collapsing.

"Alright, then, let's get started" announced Narumi as he arranged his things from his folder.

Natsume rested his left elbow in the table and rested his chin the palm on his hand.

'_I wonder where she went…_' he wondered, thinking about the girl that bumped into him at the cafe

* * *

"Come on, Mikan! You're almost there" Mikan told herself as she ran down the corridors to head to her class. Mikan let out a relieved sigh when she saw that her teacher wasn't in the room yet.

"Please take a seat, Miss Sakura" a voice from behind told her. Mikan jumped and spun around, instantly bowing, having known who the teacher was.

"Hello, sensei" Mikan greeted her teacher. Her teacher nodded and headed towards her desk, while Mikan silently and quickly made her way towards one of the many vacant seats in the room.

Mikan sat down and started to arrange her things. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw that the edges of her essay were soaked in coffee. Mikan quickly took her essay out of the plastic sleeve she had kept it in and let out a relieved sigh.

'_Thank goodness the coffee didn't touch the papers_' Mikan thought.

"Stupid coffee, stupid person that bumped into me… or was _I_ the person that bumped into the other person?" wondered Mikan as she quickly went through her papers.

Mikan saw her teacher stand up and place both of her hands on the table.

"Alright, class, please hand in your essays. I hope you all have them here, ready and presentable…"

Mikan's teacher's words seemed to drown out from then on. '_'And presentable' she says… thank goodness I put a plastic sleeve over my work_' thought Mikan as she stood up to make the great walk towards her teacher's desk. Mikan handed the teacher her work and made her way back to her desk.

Mikan rested her elbow and thought about what she should do after her lecture ended.

* * *

"YO, Natsume!" a boy with light blonde hair called out.

"What is it, Koko?" Natsume grunted as he walked past Koko.

"What are you doing now?" asked Koko.

"Going somewhere" answered Natsume.

"Can I come along?" asked Koko.

"No"

"Why?"

"No" Natsume repeated. Koko eyed Natsume for a minute. His eyes widened.

"Ooh, I see… you're going to meet a girl…" said Koko. If it had not been for Natsume's reputation, he would have choked on his own spit.

'_How the hell did he-'_

"No, I'm not" said Natsume. They had already exited the university and Natsume was eager to see if he was able to meet that girl again.

"Alright, then, I'm following you" Koko declared. Natsume glared at him, but Koko was oblivious to it.

"Ooh, I've been here before. They have really nice coffee here" said Koko.

Natsume stopped and turned to glare at Koko. Koko gulped, worried if he had crossed too far over the line. Suddenly, something clicked in Koko's mind and he was no longer afraid. He walked right up to Natsume and stared him right in the eyes.

"You found a girl, didn't you?" Koko asked half serious-half jokingly. Natsume continued to glare at him for a moment before turning to walk away. Koko's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, you_ did_ find a girl!" exclaimed Koko as he ran up to Natsume. They both entered the cafe and grabbed a table. When they sat down, Koko immediately leaned over the table with his elbows resting on the table and asked with a cheeky grin of his face, "Is she pretty?"

Natsume could only send Koko a glare before a girl came to collect their order. Natsume ordered the same thing he ordered in the morning – a cappuccino, while Koko ordered a chocolate milkshake. Koko waited for the girl to be out of ear shot before leaning over the table again to annoy Natsume with his constant questions. He kept on asking until the same girl came back with their drinks. Koko took a sip out of his milkshake when, once again, something clicked in his mind. Koko set down his drink on the table and clasped his hands together and rest his elbow on the table.

Natsume looked over at Koko and rose an eyebrow at him. _'Why's he suddenly going into the 'psychologist' pose?'_ thought Natsume as he drank his cappuccino.

"Are you actually interested in her, or were you simply horny, dude?" asked Koko with a straight face. Natsume almost choked on his drink.

"The fuck?" Natsume exclaimed, scowling. Koko leaned back in his chair and shrugged, collecting his drink at the same time. Koko took a sip out of it before speaking again.

"Well, it would be expected. I mean, come on, you're known to probably never, _ever_ have feelings – apart from irritation, annoyance, hate, dislike…lust" Koko listed out. Natsume gave Koko a glare, but he had to admit, what Koko was saying made sense. There is no such thing as 'love at first sight'. That would be absurd. Love at first sight is for books. Actually, love, in general, is simply fake. It's simply people using an excuse of their so-called 'love' to be able to bang each other mindless. It made sense. Natsume nodded and leaned back in his seat.

Koko smirked when he saw Natsume nod. "So, you were, indeed, horny, you bastard. I was right," said Koko, "you ought to control yourself more, you know. Next thing you know, you'll probably go and bang some grandma in an alleyway"

Natsume scowled and stood up to leave, taking his drink with him. Koko's eyes widened when he realised he had to pay for his drink, as well as Natsume's.

"Oh, come _on_" muttered Koko as he quickly slammed down two notes and told the girl that was walking towards him to keep the change before running out the door to catch up with Natsume.

As he made his way to where he parked his car, Natsume thought of what Koko had said. _'I can't believe I mistook my freaking horniness for fucking _love_. I swear I should go to a psychologist or some shit'_ thought Natsume. Natsume heaved a sigh and entered his car, driving off before Koko got the chance to get in the car.

Koko drank his milkshake with a glare on his face. "That mean jackass" muttered Koko as he turned to walk away, deciding what to do until he was needed for something.

* * *

Natsume entered his house and headed into his room, not bothering to see if anyone in his family was home. It wasn't until a maid told him that he was called for by his father and mother that he knew that they were home.

"I'll be right out" Natsume mumbled to the maid. The maid nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Natsume fixed up his things and closed his laptop. Natsume stood up and straightened out his clothes before exiting his room to visit to his parents.

Natsume headed out of his room and closed the door behind him.

On his way to see his parents, Natsume stopped by the kitchen to grab an apple.

Natsume headed to the lounge room to see his parents looking through a couple of papers.

"Ah, Natsume, there you are. You should tell us when you're home" Natsume's mother nagged as soon as she saw Natsume.

"Hn" was Natsume's reply before he took a seat on the couch.

"Alright then, we called you in because we were wondering how you were doing at university, recently" asked Natsume's father.

"I'm doing fine" answered Natsume. He played around with his apple for a moment before asking, "Why are you asking?" and then took a bite out of his apple.

"Nothing, no reason at all" answered Natsume's mother.

"Yeah, well, if it's 'nothing' then I'll be going" muttered Natsume as he stood up.

"Natsume" Natsume's mother called out. Natsume stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder, his back still facing his parents.

Natsume's mother stood up and took one cautious step towards Natsume.

"Look, Natsume, we hardly ever have family time, so I was thinking-" she was cut off when she heard Natsume scoff.

"Oh, really, mother?" Natsume asked sarcastically, "you're really doing this? You're actually _trying_ to connect with me again? You have Aoi. It should be good enough-"

"Natsume Hyuuga," Natsume's father bellowed, "that is _no_ way to speak to your mother"

Natsume scoffed.

"My _mother_?" he asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. "She hasn't been my mother since I was able to bloody walk" he told them with a cold voice, shooting a hard look at them.

Natsume's father stood up, preparing to walk up to his son, when his wife stopped him.

"No, don't…" she whispered.

"No, Kaoru-" he was cut off.

"No, it's alright" Karou butted in.

"Well, if we're done here, I'll be off" announced Natsume as he walked towards the front door, not caring about his parent's callings. Natsume headed into his car and slammed the door shut. Natsume leaned his head back and took a deep breath.

"Bloody hell" he muttered as he turned on the ignition. Natsume reversed out of the drive way at full speed, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

As he drove, he thought to himself, _'I really need to buy myself a house for myself'_

Natsume drove around mindlessly. He drove around until he realised that he had driven to a park. Natsume parked his car and swiftly stepped out of it. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans and walked around the park until he spotted a tree on the very far side of the park. It was an isolated tree, and it looked as if no one had been there before, since it looked as if no one had touched it.

Natsume walked over to the tree and circled it. Then, he looked around to see if any other person would come by. There was no one.

"Seems like a good spot to get away" Natsume said to himself as he climbed up onto a tree branch, making himself comfortable. Natsume took out his iPod, deciding to listen to music.

He had gone through almost five songs when he spotted something on the opposite side of the park, or at least some_one_. Natsume's eyebrows rose when he realised it was Koko

"What's he doing here?" Natsume wondered as he watched Koko. His eyes widened when he saw a girl approaching him – the girl he bumped into in earlier, in the cafe.

"What the hell!" Natsume exclaimed. Natsume stood up on the tree branch and watched them, making sure that they wouldn't be able to see him.

Natsume watched as Koko and the brunette haired girl walked towards each other and gave each other a big bear huge, both letting go, laughing. They then walked side by side, talking happily. Natsume shook his head and decided to leave. It was completely unlike him to be so interesting in a girl to be able to, not that _he_ was doing such a thing, but, _hide_ and watch her from afar. He felt like a stalker. Was he? Natsume scoffed at the thought. Of course not. He was **definitely** _not_. Natsume hopped down from the tree and quickly made his way back to his car.

Natsume entered his car and sat there, not bothering to move. He wanted to simply stay there for a while longer. Suddenly, there was a knock on his car window. Natsume cursed under his breath when he saw Koko peering into the car with a grin on his face. Natsume wind down the window and gave Koko a glare.

"What do you want, Koko?" asked Natsume.

"Nothing much, I just saw you and decided to say hi. But, since you wouldn't want to, I decided to introduce you to this lovely lady right here" said Koko, gesturing towards the girl looking out at the park, not bothering with Koko and Natsume's conversation.

"She doesn't seem so interested" Natsume replied, an eyebrow raised. Koko chuckled.

"Hey, Mimi" Koko called out. The girl turned around and smiled at Koko.

_'Mimi? What a weird name'_ thought Natsume_._

"Yeah?" she asked him as she walked over to Koko.

"Mikan, meet Natsume, Natsume, meet Mikan" Koko introduced the two of them.

'_She looks way too innocent'_ thought Natsume as he continued to observe her. 'Mikan', who had been looking at Koko, with her head slightly tilted to the side, her hands gripping on the handle of her tan coloured shoulder bag, leaning on one leg, her other leg putting its remaining weight on the sole of her foot, making a sort of triangle from the side view, looked over at Natsume.

The girl was wearing teal coloured scarf, a long sleeved soft cream sweater that reaches a little past her hips, a large coat and a pair of faded jeans with a pair of pale yellow canvas shoes. It was obvious the girl had no sense of fashion. Natsume felt like punching himself for even _thinking_ that he would even go anywhere with the thought of _liking_ her.

Although she wouldn't necessarily be defined as _ugly_, it's just that the way she dresses herself up, does indeed turn people off. How was it even possible for Koko to even hang out with a girl like her?

The girl turned her head slightly to look at Natsume. She cocked her head to the side and stared at Natsume. Natsume smirked inwardly.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked him.

"Of course you would have, honey. I'm Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume answered egoistically.

"Aren't you cold?" Mikan asked him.

"I don't get cold, sweetheart. But if you're willing to warm me up…"

Koko rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Alright, alright, Natsume. You can drive off now" Koko announced, holding out his arm to push Mikan back so she wouldn't be close to the car. Natsume scoffed and started up the car. Soon, he was reversing, but he didn't drive off without seeing Mikan going on her tip toes to give Koko a kiss on the cheek. Natsume almost drove off the road. He received many honks from other cars, as well as plenty of curses about his driving.

Natsume's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Something was wrong. He was starting to sweat. Natsume quickly pulled over before, knowing something was wrong. The second he was off the road, he blacked out.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I am sorry it took a long time to update D: Blame school.

Drop a review?


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Books, folders, spilt coffee and milkshake scattered across the floor. "I'm so sorry!" "Tch, watch where you're going next time, you Idi-" Suddenly, it felt like time had frozen. "I'm sorry, but I must go!" "Holy crap, I think I just fell in love"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Curtains – That was the first thing I saw when I woke up. That's all I could see. '_What the hell is all this?_' I wondered as I heaved myself onto my elbows.

"You shouldn't get up" I heard a voice on my left.

"Holy sh- what are- I mean, wait, what? Where- How did I get here?" I asked the person seated on the chair by the window.

"Well, first off, you're at the hospital and you were taken here by car" the person answered. I narrowed my eyes at the person with a smug look on their face.

"Look, what was your name again?" I asked. The person smirked.

"You know my name, don't pretend. You may be good at lying, but not good enough to let it slip pass me"

"Tch… and I thought _I_ was cocky" I muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, you still are. Plus, I'm not cocky, because I'm actually smart"

"What-"

"But, regardless, my name's Sakura Mikan, age twenty three" she answered. Damn it, if I was able to move my body, I would have jumped on her. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? 'Jump on her'? Holy crap, I'm going crazy.

I watched Sakura as she stood up from her seat and took off her coat with ease, swiftly and gracefully. Quite a rare sight to be seen nowadays, I should add. Sakura walked over the window and leaned against the wall to peer out of it. I opened my mouth to say something, but Koko had entered had entered the room, his voice booming through the curtains.

"How are you doing, my friend?" Koko asked me. I turned to glare at him. The guy always seemed to be able to have perfect timing to butt in.

Not bothered to answer him, I lay back onto the bed.

"So mean" I heard Koko mutter. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I muttered. There was silence as Koko made his way over to the chairs beside the window and took a seat. Sakura looked down at him and gave Koko a smile, which he returned.

"How did I get here?' I grumbled. I quickly shot a glare at Sakura, when I saw her lips tug upwards slightly into a grin, from the corner of my eyes.

"Well, you almost ran over someone, first of all. Of course, luckily you didn't" Koko answered. Koko placed his elbows on his knees and entwined his fingers together.

"But, by all means, the doctor said that you were simply overstressed" Koko told me with a serious look on his face. I rolled my eyes and closed them, not bothered to talk anymore now that I have my question answered. I inwardly cursed when Koko decided to continue talking.

"However, you're really lucky that Mikan happened to see you, or else you probably would have been discovered later on, freezing your ass off"

My eyes involuntarily snapped open and I plopped myself onto my elbows and gave Koko a 'what are you talking about' look.

"Well, you see, Mikan happened to see you… and so, she called me… then, yeah, she told me to do what, pretty much cause I didn't know what to do, so…yeah…" said Koko. My gaze slowly shifted over to the girl standing beside the window, looking out peacefully, as if she had all the time in the world.

That's probably what annoyed my and turned my off when I first saw her. There was something in her aura that seemed to let off the feel that she was a naïve and too trustworthy, even though she acted extremely boastful a moment ago.

Sakura turned around and leaned against the wall with her ankle crossed over the other, her arms crossed over her chest. I instantly looked away when she looked up, as if she knew I was looking at her.

'Is it possible that she was one of those people with split personalities?' I wondered. It doesn't seem likely, though. She seems quite intelligent. 'Stupid, but intelligent in a way' I thought.

How was it possible that she was the one that found me, and took control of things? I felt like scowling, but I couldn't be bothered. I was too tired. I lay back down and closed my eyes and decided to get some rest. Too bad Koko decided to continue talking.

"So, what are you going to say, Natsume? To your saviour?" asked Koko. I heard him stand up and make his way over to the bed.

"Piss off, Koko" I grumbled. I felt Koko lean down and asked, "What was that, Natsume? You are very glad and thankful that Koko was able to help you?" he kidded.

My patience was about to snap when I heard Sakura say something.

"Alright, Koko, I think it's time to go. Hyuuga-san needs his rest, don't you think?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me? You already know that answer" Koko joked. If I had my eyes open, I could have sworn that Koko wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.

'_Tch, since when did you know how to pick up girls?'_ I wondered as I listened to Koko offer to help Sakura with her coat.

"Thank you, Koko" I heard her reply in an ultra-sweet voice. I felt like cringing. I hate girls that make their voices a high pitch to try and sound cute. Sakura must have seen my automatic reaction because I felt her make her way over to the bed and lean over the bed and whispered into my ear, "Good bye, Hyuuga-san, I hope you get lots of rest~" in a sing-song voice.

I waited until I was absolutely sure that they were out of the room before I opened my eyes. My grip on the blanket tightened. There was something weird about that girl. Something weird, but interesting… I don't understand all of this. I guess it's probably because I'm too tired. I should probably… Tch, stupid human body. Having to need too much rest. Bloody hell.

I decided to have some sleep so I can recover and be able to get out of this stupid hospital quicker. My eyes started to get heavy, and before I knew it, I was out of it, leaving the world of reality to the world of dreams of fortune and misfortune.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Mikan?" Koko asked Mikan. Mikan crossed her right leg over her left and leaned over the table, resting her elbows on the edge of the table.

"Well, first off, he's obviously got to calm down and learn what 'patience' is" replied Mikan.

"Yeah, well, I knew _that_" said Koko, sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's not hard to realise" Mikan added. Mikan grabbed her fork and stabbed her food.

They were currently having dinner at a restaurant. After they left the hospital, Koko had dropped Mikan off at her house before driving to his own to quickly change and get ready. They were on their way to the restaurant by six.

The restaurant was rather extravagant, and Mikan was glad that they decided to go and change. Mikan was currently wearing a blushing pink chiffon maxi dress that had a semi-sheer overlay. The dress had a scoop neckline, sleeveless styling, an empire waist with a roughly pleated body and a full length maxi skirt. Mikan had also brought along a long cotton gabardine trench coat.

Koko, on the other hand was wearing a tailored fit soft cotton shirt tucked into a pair of slim fit trousers, he had also brought along a mid-length, lightweight cotton-blend trench coat. Koko didn't mind hanging out with Mikan. He didn't mind that Mikan's sense of fashion was… much more interesting compared to others, but he always found her choice of shoes for her outfit rather out of place, and even so, it seemed to fit so well for her. She was one of the very few that were blessed to be able to make anything work. No matter what she wore, no matter how strange, she always made it seem stylish, comfortable and cute.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Mikan, setting their previous subject aside.

"About Natsume" replied Koko as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Alright then, what about him?" questioned Mikan with a slight look of confusion that was visible on her face. Koko grinned and set down his glass of wine. He leaned back into his chair and crossed one arm across his chest, the other arm resting on it, his hand placed under his chin, as if he was checking Mikan out.

"I'm quite worried about the guy," stated Koko, "there's something wrong with him, I mean, there's something wrong with everyone, but…" Koko trailed off.

"Okay, I understand what you're trying to get across, but… what do I have to do with it?" asked Mikan as she bit onto her fork.

"I," Koko started off, "would appreciate it if you could try and interact with Natsume" said Koko. Mikan's expression was blank.

"What?" Mikan asked after a while.

"Look, I know it's weird to be told this after meeting him only once, but… if there was a test on social skills, that guy would fail flat out, unless the test includes skills on flirting…but, anyway, that's not my point. My point is, I think you could really help Natsume open up. It would be good for him, and very helpful for everyone else in the world. I'm sure of it" explained Koko. Mikan nodded slowly.

"Alright…but, what makes you think I can get Hyuuga-san to open up?" Mikan asked Koko with a curious look on her face. Koko leaned forward and smiled.

"Of course you can. You're Mikan Sakura" he replied. Mikan laughed and reached her glass of water. After taking a sip of water, Mikan nodded.

"Alright then" she agreed, "I'll try my best" she told him. Koko's smile widened.

"Thank you, Mikan" he said before grabbing his fork to continue eating.

After they finished their dinner and exited the restaurant, Koko offered Mikan a ride home, which she refused.

"Well, I can't have you walking around on the streets at night alone" said Koko, frowning.

"It's alright, Koko. I won't be out long, anyway. I'm just going to wonder around" said Mikan. Koko heaved a sigh.

"Mikan, that's the problem. You shouldn't be wondering around at such a time. What if something happens to you?" asked Koko, still frowning. Mikan bit her bottom lip. When Koko was in his 'serious' mode, it was hard to escape and go pass Koko and do anything that he found dangerous. Honestly, he was like a mother duck at times.

"Please, Koko? Come on, I'm already twenty three. I can take care of myself" Mikan pleaded, clasping her hands together, bringing them under her chin. Koko heaved a sigh and looked away. Mikan took the opportunity to make a run for it. Mikan quickly took a step forward, gave Koko a peck on the cheek and headed off, clutching onto her tan coloured shoulder bag.

"OI, WH- OH, COME ON, MIKAN!" Koko yelled. He flung his arms up in the air, before letting them drop to his sides.

'_Absolutely unbelievable… next time, I'll grab her and throw her into the boot of the car'_ thought Koko as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers and turned around to make his way to his car.

Meanwhile, Mikan was wondering around the peaceful, silent streets until she made her way to a park. The park she went to in the morning with Koko.

"Hm, such a beautiful night" Mikan whispered, as she spun around enjoying the feeling of the skirt of her dress spin around her.

Mikan wondered around the park until she made her way over to the swings. Mikan jogged over to the swings and started to swing her legs around like a child. Mikan grinned as she swung herself up into the air, kicking her legs back and forth. She hadn't had this much fun since the end of high school.

"The world of psychology…" Mikan muttered to herself. Mikan heaved a sigh and stood up and started to walk around the park again. Mikan came to the far end of the park when she saw a tree.

"When was this tree here?" Mikan wondered aloud. She jumped when she heard a voice coming from the tree.

"You're not so wise, are you? Having to walk around at such a time at night" she heard. Mikan looked at the tree to see Natsume Hyuuga looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Mikan placed her hand over her chest.

"You scared me, Hyuuga-san!" she exclaimed. Mikan fixed up her trench coat and looked up at Natsume.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question" replied Natsume. Mikan's lips thinned. "But, anyway, I was, how should I say it… dismissed from the hospital after a good sleep" he told her.

"Your turn" he added as he jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Mikan.

"I felt like a walk" answered Mikan. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, _a walk_" Natsume repeated, his voice full of sarcasm. Mikan tilted her head to the side and looked at him innocently.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Natsume looked at her.

'_Unbelievable… this girl is more naïve than my sister'_ thought Natsume.

"Tch, nothing" replied Natsume as he walked away. Mikan clutched onto the strap of her bag and followed Natsume.

"So, where are you heading to now?" Mikan asked him. Natsume gave her a sideward glance.

"What makes you think I'm going somewhere else and not home?" he asked her. Mikan grinned.

"I can tell. You have this look on your face that says…" Mikan stopped talking, think it would be best to not say anything.

'_I want to stay away from home as long as possible'_ Natsume continued the sentence in his mind.

"Tch, yeah, whatever" he muttered, "it doesn't concern you, anyway. You should go home" he told her. Mikan shook her head.

"I don't want to" she told him.

"Yeah, well, go off somewhere else, then" Natsume told her. Mikan didn't listen and continued to follow him as they exited the park. Natsume continued to walk, trying to ignore her until, eventually, he spun around and looked her in the eye.

"Are you always like this?" he asked her.

"Hm? What do you mean, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan asked. Natsume heaved a sigh. '_I'll take that as a yes then'_ thought Natsume as he continued to walk. They continued to walk around in silence, Natsume walking ahead, Mikan following behind him like a lost puppy.

"Eh?" Mikan voiced out when they stopped walking. Natsume turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, are you going follow me into here as well?" Natsume asked her with a smug look on his face. Natsume didn't bother to wait for an answer and turned around to enter the place they were in front of.

"What is he doing at a hotel?" Mikan asked herself as she followed him. Mikan entered the hotel and walked up beside Natsume, who was currently asking for a room.

"A room for one, please" he told the person at the reception desk. The person asked for a few details before handing Natsume his key card for a room.

"The card to your room, Sir. Your room is on the fifteenth floor and when you exit the elevator, turn right. Your room will be on that side of the floor. Would you like someone to escort you to your room?" asked the person at the reception desk.

"No, I'm good, thanks" replied Natsume.

"Alright then, have a good night, Sir"

Natsume nodded and accepted the key card and made his way towards the elevator to go to his floor. Mikan quickly followed him.

"Shouldn't you go home, though? Instead of renting a room at a hotel?" asked Mikan as she waited beside Natsume for the elevator to arrive. No answer. Mikan puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms across her chest. From the corner of his eye, Natsume watched Mikan as her eyes lingered around the hotel.

'_She's so…'_ Natsume began to think. Would it be right to say pure? He didn't think so. But he was thinking along those lines. Well, he was until they entered the elevator.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Mikan. Natsume sweat dropped. Was this girl serious? Mikan leaned closer to him and tried to look him in the eyes by standing on her toes.

"Hellooo?" she cooed, waving her hand in front of his face.

'…_annoying'_ Natsume continued his thought with a frown on his face. Mikan took a step back and stood flat on her feet again and sighed. Natsume watched her from the corner of his eye.

'_The gloomy look'_ thought Natsume, _'her own special version…'_ he added as he turned his head away to hide the smirk that was appearing on his face.

Just then, the elevator arrived at the fifteenth floor and Natsume stepped out of the elevator. He didn't know how far the girl was willing to follow him, but he was enjoying her naivety greatly.

"Whoa, how many floors does this hotel have?" Mikan asked no one in particular. Natsume rolled his eyes and slipped his card into the key hole to open the door. Natsume stepped inside, only to be surprised that Mikan had stopped at the entrance of the room.

"Seriously, Sakura? You've followed me this far and you stop at the door? You are one strange girl" Natsume sneered with a smirk on his face. Mikan pierced her lips together.

"Well, I _do_ want to enter, but I need permission" said Mikan, pulling her bag around so it was in front of her. Natsume rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever"

Mikan's face lit up and she jumped into the room. Mikan walked around the room, examining it. The first thing she went to was the window. Mikan opened the curtains to be enchanted by the wonder view.

"Whoa…it's so… beautiful…" she whispered. Mikan slowly dropped her bag onto the floor and then placed both her hands onto the window, admiring the view.

Behind her, Natsume was watching her with amusement. The girl was alone in a hotel room with another person- a guy- and she it didn't bother her. Natsume stood up and made his way over to her. Mikan, having heard his footsteps turned around, only to let out a gasp of shock when Natsume grabbed both her arms and pushed her up against the window, trapping her between the window and his body.

Natsume leaned down slightly and looked Mikan in the eyes. Then, he began to lean forward slowly, inch by inch, until they could both feel each other's breath in each other's faces.

"Mind you, you're in a room alone with someone you hardly know. What if I'm a nasty pervert?" Natsume told her in a mocking tone. Mikan stayed silent for a moment, thinking. After a moment of silence, she responded.

"That's alright" she said.

"What?"

"It's alright if you're a nasty pervert" Mikan explained. Natsume scoffed.

"Oh, really?" asked Natsume with his tone full of sarcasm. Mikan nodded.

"Yes, because I know you won't do anything to me, even if you were a nasty pervert" Mikan told him with a warm smile on her face.

"Alright then, enlighten me. How do you know if I'm _not_ a nasty pervert?"

"Well, you told me yourself, Hyuuga-san. You said _'What if'_. Saying _'what if'_ means that you're not a nasty pervert, right?" Mikan asked him, her stare full of innocence. Natsume let out a frustrated sigh and let go of Mikan's arms. Mikan walked away from the wall. She was about to head towards the bathroom when Natsume stopped her.

"So, you're pretty confident, aren't you?" he asked her, taking steps towards her.

"Well, yes" Mikan answered. Unsure of why Natsume was asking her such questions, Mikan unconsciously took the same amount of steps back, as Natsume stepped towards her. Natsume smirked and took a couple more steps towards her. Slightly panicking, Mikan took more steps back than she needed and ended up falling onto the bed that was behind her.

Natsume ran his hand through his hair and then messed it up. He climbed onto the bed with his arms and legs on either side of Mikan, now trapped her between the bed and him. Once again, Natsume leaned down so that their faces were close, though not as close as before. This time, he left them enough room to breathe – about two inches.

"You're such a sweet girl, following me around… to a hotel… to my room" Natsume started off, "but I'll have to say that it's not wise to follow a wolf around, because he might pounce and claim you for dinner at any… time… he… wants… understand?"

Mikan remained quiet, her expression showing that she was trying to absorb what was currently happening. Natsume, on the other hand, kept his calm façade on, though on the inside, he was trying to figure out how the girl was unable to comprehend what was currently happening through that head of hers.

He didn't understand how it was possible _not_ to know what was currently happening. If she hadn't gone through this before, she should have at least watched it on television or in a movie, perhaps. It's either the girl has been living under a rock or she was simply stupid. Natsume heaved sigh and collapsed beside her on the bed. He heaved another sigh and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You're one weird person" he told her. Mikan remained quiet. Her body still in the position Natsume had trapped her in previously. Her arms were still above her head and her eyes that were previously looking into Natsume's eyes were now staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Really?" Natsume asked, turning his head slightly to steal a glance at Mikan, "no reaction _at all_? Tch, I'm losing my touch, then"

"Are you always like this?" Mikan asked.

"What?" Natsume asked, turning his head to look up at the ceiling, like Mikan.

"You know, the way you somehow lure girls into hotel rooms and all"

"What makes you ask that?" asked Natsume, amused by her sudden question.

"Well, first off, the guy at the reception seems to know you well" Mikan replied.

"How would you know that?"

"Well, let's just say that his expression gave it away. The person at the reception had a look on his face…"

Natsume sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. Mikan sat up as well, though she rested her hands in her lap, her head down with her eyes concentrating on her hands. Natsume sighed and stood up and made his way over the window.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've been here to book a room a couple of times. This is now officially my room. It's always held under my name" said Natsume. Mikan looked up at him, her hair in the way of her eyes.

"Why do you come here so often, then?" she asked, "Because I'm sure that you don't bring girls here often"

"How would you know?"

"Then there would be some… products, like shampoo and all for the girls that come by. I saw none when I was able to glance inside the bathroom before you…" Mikan stopped speaking. Natsume smirked.

'_She totally liked it'_ he thought before he turned around to look at Mikan, who was still looking at him.

"So, what, you're just going to stay here for the night?" he asked her. Mikan shrugged.

"I don't know" she answered. Mikan placed her hand over her mouth as she yawned. Natsume rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Mikan lying on the bed… sleeping. Natsume rolled his eyes and finished wrapping the towel around his waist. He threw a towel across his shoulder and started to dry his hair as walked over to Mikan. Natsume placed one hand beside her head, on the bed and leaned down to get a good look at her face.

'_What a cute girl'_ he thought. The side of his mouth tugged upwards into a smirk. _'I'd have fun with her'_ he thought as he stood back and got a better look at her.

"One day, she'll give me a confession card and then quickly skip away with embarrassment" he said to himself with a confident grin on his face.

Natsume turned away and walked over to his laptop that he kept at the hotel and decided to do some work before going to sleep.

"I should do this more often" he told himself as he worked away on his laptop.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading :) Sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update quicker for the next chapter...and the next chapter... and so on, ne?

ZOMGZOMG. SCHOOL HOLIDAYS ARE ALMOST HERE. I'M SO HAPPY

SHABALASKDAKSDHFSDJKFZOMGG

Drop a review :)


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Books, folders, spilt coffee and milkshake scattered across the floor. "I'm so sorry!" "Tch, watch where you're going next time, you Idi-" Suddenly, it felt like time had frozen. "I'm sorry, but I must go!" "Holy crap, I think I just fell in love"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Mikan's point of view

* * *

There is more to the world than what we see. Indeed there is. It just takes the people that are curious enough to see it. The problem is, once you start to open the doors and see what's on the other side, you start to get sucked into the world that's tainted and you can't help but play along. That's what happened to me about four years ago. Now, I walk through the days that pass by, that eventually turn into weeks, then months, then semesters.

That was, until Koko spoke to me one day while I was taking a walk around the campus. Since then, we've been exchanging stories and inviting each other out and so on. Like last week, for example.

"_Mikan!" I heard my name being called out. I smiled, recognising the voice of which it belonged to. I spun around pointing in the direction of the voice._

"_Kokoro!" I exclaimed with a bright smile on my face. I hadn't seen Koko in a while, since we were both busy._

"_How have you been?" he asked me._

"_I've been great, how about you?" I asked him._

"_Not too well…" replied Koko. I started to worry._

"_Oh my, what's wrong?" I asked him._

"_Because I've been missing you" answered Koko. I threw my head back and laughed, playfully slapping his arm. Koko pouted and feigned hurt._

"_Oh, so_ you _haven't missed me, then?" he asked jokingly. I giggled and linked arms with him, leaning my head on his shoulder._

"_Of course I have, you silly one" I replied with a smile on my face. I checked the time on my wristwatch. My eyes widened._

"_Sweet – I'm sorry, Koko, I need to go. There's something I need to quickly do!" I exclaimed. Koko nodded, understanding and stood back as I quickly walked away. I was about to turn around the corner when I heard Koko shout, "Meet me at the park later, then, alright?"_

_I turned my head to give him a thumb up before disappearing. I rested my folder casually on me hip as I walked towards the front of the university to quickly head home._ _As I waited for the light to go green for pedestrians to cross the road, I looked up at the clear blue sky, admiring its cloudless, clear beauty._

My name is Sakura Mikan, age twenty three. My world is simple and plain. There's nothing special about it. The only thing I find worthy is my friendship with other people, especially with my two best friends – Yome Kokoro and Imai Hotaru.

It was strange how I felt weird after that bump with somebody in the coffee shop the morning my paper was due. Oh yes, I take a psychology course in the University of Tokyo. Yes, I attend the University of Tokyo. I'm currently studying for a master degree for science in clinical psychology and a certificate as a licensed clinical psychologist. That's one step closer to becoming a psychologist.

_Looking down at the ground, I listened to a small group of fan girls that was next to me. I heard them talking about Natsume Hyuuga. I was able to sneak a glance at a couple of images they had in their hands. I chuckled and shook my head slightly. Most of the pictures were taking through a window or from a far distance. It's so creepy that people would secretly take pictures of other people._

_Just then, I noticed something in the photo. I turned my body around to talk to the girls._

"_Hello" I spoke. The girls stopped talking and gave me weird look. I gave them a bright smile. Their look disappeared._

"_Hello" one of them replied, though still cautious._

"_You must admire him very much, don't you?" I asked them, smiling. The girls squealed, knowing who I was talking about._

"_Of course! How could you _not?_" they exclaimed. I took a step closer and leaned in, taking a look at the picture._

"_Do you mind if I…?" I asked them, gesturing to the images in their hands. The girl that was holding the pictures looked at me suspiciously, but she agreed nevertheless. She handed me the image I expected that she would give me._

_I chuckled at the photo in my hands after taking a look at it. The girls gave me a curious look. I looked up and gave them a smile._

"_Here you go" I said, giving the photo back to them. _

"_It's alright. You can have it" replied with girl._

"_Eh?" I asked. The girls smiled._

"_I made lots of copies" explained the girl, grinning. I laughed and nodded. I turned around and faced the road again, now minding my own business. I looked down at the image in my hands._

_Looking at the photo in my hand, I couldn't help but think that I've seen the person before. And I didn't mean it as in I've seen him in the publicity sort of way. More of the… 'I think I saw you not long ago'. I sighed as I heard the girls continue to fan girl of Hyuuga._

_Just then, the light turned green for me to cross the road, and I could not be happier. As interesting as it is to hear people go crazy over someone they admire, it is also very annoying._

Such a strange world we live in. Of people that are too dishonest and of people who are too honest, and of people who are no bodies and people who are well known around the world. How was it that I went from someone who was exploring the world on pure curiosity to exploring someone else's world under a favour? It's because of Koko that I now have been connected into Natsume Hyuuga's world.

I was currently seated by the window, which had a cushion seat on it. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling above me. I turned my head to check the time on the clock. Seeing the time, I instantly got up and quickly changed out of my pyjamas to head to university for my lecture, which was going to start soon.

I quickly put on an aqua dress, which features a collar and lace detail with scalloped cap lace sleeves. The skirt of the dress had a sort of 'skater' style. With that, I put on a cable knit jumper, which had a wide neck ribbed collar detail, rolled up cuffs and long sleeves, along with a slight waterfall hemline. As I grabbed my things, I reached for a hair tie, swung my bag onto my shoulder and tied up my hair in a ponytail.

As I tied my hair, I tried to put on my white canvas shoes. I must say, I failed miserably. In the end, I ran towards the front door of the house with my shoe laces still flying around, skipping along the ground as I ran out of the house to head to the bus stop. I halted to a stop when I saw a vehicle parked outside my house. I smile gradually appeared on my face and I quickly closed the front door.

"Koko, what are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since I ran away from him after dinner at the restaurant. That was last week. It had also been a week since I saw Hyuuga-san.

"I knew you were going to have a class today, and I have a class at the same time as well. I was waiting for you to run out of your house once you realised what time it was until your class began" Koko answered. I pouted and made my way over to the passenger seat as Koko held the door open for me. I smiled at him, silently thanking him as I slid into the seat. Koko closed the door for me and made his way over to the driver seat.

The trip to the university was silent, though comfortable. Even so, there was something weird about the atmosphere. _'Something's on'_ I thought.

"How have you been lately?" I asked. Then, just like that, Koko stepped on the brakes, halting the car to an immediately stop.

I watched Koko from the corner of my eye as he leaned back in his chair with a loud thud, and slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"Really, Mikan? You're asking me _how I've been lately_? You must be crazy, you know that?" said Koko.

I couldn't help but turn my head to look out the window. "Yeah, well, I apologise" I murmured.

"Where did you go? After we had dinner" Koko asked. I rested my elbow on the mini resting area next to the car window.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Koko's grip on the steering wheel tighten. Koko leaned forwards to rest his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Just… tell me, Mikan" he said to me, his voice full of vulnerability. I bit my bottom lip and looked away from him.

"I went to the park. I needed to think over a few things" I answered.

Koko let out a sigh and sat up properly and started to drive again. Soon enough, they were at the university.

Koko parked the car and turned off the engine. We both stayed quiet. Seeing the time on my wristwatch, I turned to Koko and said, "I need to go, I'll… see you around later? On the campus, maybe?" I asked.

"I don't have class today" replied Koko.

"Eh?"

"I lie" he told me. I smiled.

"I know. I do, too" I replied before making my way out of the car to head to class.

On my way to class, my grip on my bag tightened when I heard a couple of girls talking about the famous prince of the campus. Now, there were two well known 'princes' within the school. There's the **Tantalizing** Prince… and Prince **Charming****. **But the most famous of all is the Tantalizing Prince, who happened to be…Natsume Hyuuga-san. I reached my classroom and made my way in. I set my bag on the table and then took out my phone and flicked through it. I ended up looking through my contacts.

I scrolled down until I reached the **'**N' category, which was when I saw the name _Natsume Hyuuga_. I looked at the name and smiled, remembering back a week.

_My mind was fully awake, but my eyes didn't seem to agree. After a couple of minutes of trying to open my eyes, I finally succeeded. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the answer as to why I felt something on my stomach. An arm. An arm in which belonged to Natsume Hyuuga, who was still asleep. My head sank deeper into pillow than it already was. Just then, I realised that my clothes had changed. I was dressed in clothes that were not my own.  
_

_Normally, the reaction would to scream and jump out of the bed. But I must say, as strange and weird as it sounds, I'm smarter than that. Instead, I turned onto my side, so my body was facing Hyuuga-san's and started to lightly poke his cheek to wake him up. It didn't take long. After three pokes, he started to grunt. I propped myself up onto my elbow and started to pull on his cheek lightly. Then, like that, he sat up instantly._

_I watched as he ruffled his hair a couple of times, trying to process where he was. I giggled at the sight in front of me. I watched as Hyuuga-san turned around slowly._

"_I swear you are the _weirdest_ girl I have _ever_ met" he muttered as he shot out of bed to head to the bathroom, rubbing the palm of his hand over his face._

_Soon after, he exited the bathroom, looking, I must say, rather handsome. A mess, but still handsome._

"_So, are you going to tell me where my clothes are?" I asked since I had woken up to find myself in clothes that were not my own. It seemed to be the most obvious thing to do - ask where my clothes were. It was obvious that the clothes I was currently wearing were male clothes. I assumed that they clothes belonged to Hyuuga-san._

"_Why in such a hurry to leave?" questioned Natsume._

"_Well, Hyuuga-san, I believe that you would want time for yourself. Also, because I would like to wear my own clothes" I answered. I crossed my legs and looked up him. Natsume Hyuuga… the renowned son of the owners of the Hyuuga Corporation. It was obvious that there would be something wrong with him, but I never knew that it would be so serious to the point that he would despise even the mentioning of him going home. There were obviously major family issues that needed to be fixed – especially in order for Hyuuga-san to open up a bit more._

"_Well, why not tell me about you?" Natsume recommended. "Keep me amused, why don't you?"_

_I leaned back onto the bed post and stretched my arms over my head and closed my eyes. After stretching, I got out of the bed and walked over to the window to open the curtains._

"_Well, I'm Sakura Mikan, age twenty three and I'm currently studying psychology. I take a course in a university for a degree in clinical psychology" I told him. I felt like an idiot after telling him. I don't know why._

_I turned around to see Hyuuga-san with an amused look in his eyes._

"_Psychology? You plan to be a psychologist?" he asked. I nodded._

"_Why would you want to spend your life talking to people losing their minds?" he scoffed. I couldn't help but frown._

"_I wish you could word it in a different way. It's difficult to be going through something and not have anyone to talk to" I told him, fully turning around to face him. I was now leaned against the window sill with my arms crossed, resting on my stomach while he was leaning against the bathroom door frame._

"_Tch, whatever" he answered._

_Just then there was a knock on the door. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped over the bed to run into the bathroom so no one would be able to see that there was another person in the room – the 'another person' being me. Imagine the reputation I would get…I shuddered at the thought and closed the bathroom door as I hear Hyuuga-san open the front door._

"_Good morning, Hyuuga-san, your clothes have arrived" I heard a male voice say._

"_Hn" was the reply I heard that was returned to him from Hyuuga-san. I rolled my eyes at his rude behaviour as I ran my fingers through my hair to untie any knots in my hair. I've come to notice that Hyuuga-san doesn't act rude because he purposely wanted to send out a message that he's a mean SOB, but because it's within his nature. He can't help it but act like an ass when he's around people._

_I rested my hands on the sink and looked at myself in the eyes and vowed to help him see the brighter side of the world as much as I can. Pfft, who am I kidding? I can hardly see the light myself. How am I going to help Hyuuga-san? I heave a sigh and tore my eyes away from my own. I guess I'll just have to try and make myself see the brighter side of things along with Hyuuga-san. It will be a new beginning for the both of us with unexpected things to come. Goodness, there's so much that we don't know that could be fated to be for us in the future, whether it be our jobs or relationships with people._

_I chuckled at how weird my wording for the sentence as I exited the bathroom.  
_

_When I exited the bathroom, Hyuuga-san was seated on the bed with his back resting on the bed post. On the bed next to him were clothes. Clothes of an outfit that were not my own. Upon seeing this, I frowned. Slowly, I walked towards the clothes on the bed and picked them up._

"_Hyuuga-san, where are my clothes?" I asked him as I stared the dress in my hands._

_The outfit consisted of a navy pleated high-low dress with mustard coloured polka dots. The dress was a semi-sheer dress with a high-low hemline and a lace trimming along the front and back of the dress. It also had an elasticized waistline. The skirt of the dress was pleated and partially lines. In my hands, it felt very light. I liked these types of clothes. The type of clothing that wasn't all so bulky. It wasn't the most stylish outfit most of the time, but it was comfortable to work in. _

_I must say, it's usually rare occasions like this that I would wear a dress… Although, I must admit that recently, I have, indeed, been wearing quite a number of dresses._

_Along with the dress included a skinny, faux leather triple buckle belt and a pair of black, six inch faux suede platform cuff boots._

_Just then, I remembered something. I placed the dress on the bed and quickly searched the bed._

"_What are you doing?" I heard Hyuuga-san ask._

"_I'm looking for…" I lifted up the pillow, then threw it down when I didn't see what I was looking for, "I'm looking for my ring and my…clash bracelet…" I told him._

"_I took it off you, you didn't lose it in your sleep, don't worry"_

_At the very words, I spun around and raised an eyebrow at him._

"_I must say, the clash bracelet is… impressive. A snap close cuff…Gold…Textured and detailed with rose gold diamonds…" said Hyuuga-san as he examined my bracelet._

"_Yes, well, thank you" I said as I reached for the bracelet, only to almost fall flat on my face since Hyuuga-san stood up, holding the bracelet above his head._

"_Now, the ring…I don't get it… it's the same as the bracelet…only smaller in size…and it's a ring" he said. "How is it that someone who has horrible taste in fashion be able to choose such jewellery?" he asked himself. I crossed my arms and let out a 'humph'. After a moment of amusement, Hyuuga-san gave me back my bracelet and my ring, which I happily placed back onto my left hand._

"_They were a gift" I told him as I put my ring on my finger, I could see the slight surprised response in Hyuuga-san's reaction._

"_You're married?" he muttered. I grinned and grabbed the dress and shoes by the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Hyuuga-san dumbfounded._

Class went by like a breeze. By the time we were dismissed, my notebook was filled with pages of notes that I had taken during the lesson, as well as a couple of diagrams.

As I was putting my books away into my bag, the classroom door suddenly opened with a loud '_bang_'. Instinctively, everyone's heads turned towards the direction of the sound.

My eyes widened when I saw who was at the door.

"What are you doing here…?"

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: -cough- Erm…I apologise for a late update. Honestly, I planned to update weekly but… yeah. I'm only pull of excuses. I admit. Sorry. BUT… as I type this, err, author note up, I am currently staring at my next chapter, so, I'm already starting the next chapter. I have 64 words… =_="

WELLLL… I hope you enjoyed the… this chapter. I must say, I found this chapter quite random as well. Not much happened… I don't know probably because I didn't put a lot of attention into it.

Leave a review? :)


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Books, folders, spilt coffee and milkshake scattered across the floor. "I'm so sorry!" "Tch, watch where you're going next time, you Idi-" Suddenly, it felt like time had frozen. "I'm sorry, but I must go!" "Holy crap, I think I just fell in love"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**A/N**: Hey, guys! Before you start reading, I would just like to say... I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE DDDx

I'll talk more after you read the chapter~

WELL, this chapter's...I guess a so-so because I would write the chapter every now and then when I was able to. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Was it so wrong? Mikan wondered. Surely it wasn't a problem. Mikan slowly sat up from her bed, holding onto the blanket to cover her bare chest. It's pretty obvious. She wasn't the purest person in the world, but she knew how to put up the act. Of course, until someone comes along and drills a hole in her little acting bubble that surrounded her. That's when she ends up letting herself go loose. Exactly like yesterday evening.

Mikan swung her legs off the side of the bed and stretched one arm in the air, the other still keeping a grip on the blanket over her chest. Mikan felt the blanket move and broke out of her thoughts. Suddenly, she was yanked back into bed. Mikan squealed at the sudden action and then burst out laughing, along with the person that accompanied her in bed.

"Why do you always get up so early?" a tired masculine voice muttered. Mikan sat up and crossed her legs, staring at the owner of the bare, naked body in front of her, covered by a thin sheet cover.

"I like to get through the day before it escapes" Mikan told him.

"Urgh, for one day, stay in bed with me" he asked her.

"Nope, sorry Tsubasa" Mikan answered. Tsubasa groaned and tried to keep a grip on Mikan's arm so she couldn't escape. Mikan broke herself free and grinned as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek then hopped out of bed, pulling the blanket along with her before Tsubasa caught her again.

As she closed the bathroom door, she heard Tsubasa say, "You are one heck of a vixen"

How she ended up in a room, with a guy named Tsubasa? She wasn't too sure how she agreed to it, herself.

Tsubasa had appeared out of nowhere at the end of her lecture. Mikan had to pull him out of class before people started to converse with her, asking her who he was. Mikan rolled her eyes at Tsubasa's irrational thoughts. '_He hasn't changed_' she thought. Mikan's thoughts went back to their sudden afternoon encounter.

_Mikan was currently outside a small coffee shop. Mikan turned to look at her company, who gestured her to walk in first. Mikan walked in and grabbed a table for them to sit while her company bought them something to drink._

_Since there wasn't a line, it wasn't long until her company came back. Mikan stood up and helped the person set down the tray filled with cakes and their drinks._

"_So, what brings you here, Tsubasa?" Mikan asked as she sat down._

"_Well, it's definitely been a while" said Tsubasa, trying to avoid the question for a while longer._

_Mikan narrowed her eyes at the person in front of her for a moment before grabbing a fork to eat her cake. Tsubasa grinned at the sight of her eating._

"_Nice to see you eating so wholeheartedly again" he whispered. Mikan paused her eating for a moment, with the fork still in her mouth, and then resumed eating again as if he didn't say anything._

_When she finished eating, she played around with the fork, tapping it on the plate in front of her and asked, "what do you want, Tsubasa?"_

"_Is it wrong to visit someone I haven't seen in a long time?" he asked her, trying to play around._

"_It is when that 'someone' said she didn't want to see you anymore" Mikan muttered. Tsubasa heaved a sigh and leaned back in his seat._

"_Still holding the grudge, are you?" he asked her. A small smile formed on Mikan's face and she replied, "No"_

"_Then why are you so…"_

"_Why am I so against you coming near me? Simple, I prefer to keep the things in the past, _in_ the past" she told him._

"_Are you serious? You can't even let one thing slip out from that tight ass of yours?" Tsubasa asked, slightly offended. Mikan stopped drinking her milkshake and raised an eyebrow at him. Mikan set own her drink and leaned back into her set, placing her hands on her bag, which was on her lap._

"_First off, you would most definitely _not_ fit through my ass, it's just _not_ possible, and at least, not possible for me to survive such a thing" Mikan commented, "Secondly, it was hard enough getting over… everything that happened. I mean, it's not exactly the ideal dream for a girl to…to come home to her apartment, where she's lived with her boyfriend for about two years and then see her boyfriend out on the balcony with a blank look on his face in deep thought, only to realise…" Mikan stopped for a moment before continuing, "only to realise that he's about to dump you for another chick he's been seeing behind your back for six months"_

_Mikan crossed her arms on the table and looked Tsubasa in the eye, "You see where I'm going with this?"_

_Tsubasa sighed and slammed his head on the table. Mikan made no reaction to his action, as if she had expected it._

_Mikan waited for a moment for Tsubasa to let her story sink in before speaking again._

"_And then… you run off with the other girl… for a while, screw her around enough and then leave her as well, claiming that you 'needed to sort yourself out'" Mikan grinned when she saw Tsubasa's hand twitch. "How was it in Australia, Tsubasa? Have you sorted yourself out enough yet?"_

_Tsubasa's grip on his hair relaxed and he sat back up again, with a small grin on his face._

_"She told you about that?" he asked. Mikan nodded. Tsubasa stretched his arm in the air and answered Mikan's question._

_"Enough to know that… I've missed you" he told her._

_Mikan laughed. "You cheesy sob" Mikan told him, slapping his arm playfully. Tsubasa laughed along with her and shook his head slightly._

"_Come on, let's get out of here" he told her as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto her feet. Mikan quickly grabbed onto her bag and followed him outside. It wasn't hard to realise where they were going to go. _

"_Just like old times, eh?" Mikan muttered. Tsubasa smirked at her and continued to drag her along._

Mikan heaved a sigh and patted her face dry before making her way out of the bathroom. Mikan grinned when she saw Tsubasa, still half dead on the bed. Mikan grabbed the pillow beside him and hit him on the face with it.

"Oi, wake up, you lazy pig. It's already 9. Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Tsubasa whipped the pillow off his face, revealing an astonished look on his face.

"How did you –"

"Your phone, duh?" Mikan cut him off. "It's not hard to be kept awake in the middle of the night with a phone that keeps going off every _freaking_ minute" Mikan muttered as Tsubasa hopped out of bed, putting on his clothes in a rush.

After successfully putting on his clothes properly, Tsubasa leaned over to give Mikan a kiss and said, "I'll keep in touch with you, alright?"

Mikan nodded with a small smile on her face. After Tsubasa exited the room, the smile dropped.

"_Sure_ you will" Mikan muttered as she fixed the bed and fixed up her things. Mikan exited the hotel room to quickly go and do an errand, not really caring about her appearance when she suddenly saw someone turn around the corner.

* * *

Natsume made his way out of his house, making sure to close the door softly. It became an automatic reflex since he was young – A side effect of having parents who would suddenly disappear without notice. Natsume started to leave the house without notice when he entered his teenage years. He would get out of the house extra early in the morning on weekdays for school, and wouldn't come home until early the next day, at around three or four, entering the house quietly. On weekends, it was a similar situation. Except, Natsume would simply disappear early Saturday morning, and return early Sunday morning, at around five in the morning, just before he left for school.

Right now, Natsume was heading to his second home, the hotel. It was true. Natsume Hyuuga had it all. He had the looks, the body, the money, the popularity. The problem was no one seemed to care about anything else. Maybe that was why he's become so closed off to everyone else, because he always had the feeling that they would end up using him, either for his looks or his money.

Natsume heaved a sigh, and entered the hotel. Instantly, the person behind the reception desk stood up and greeted him. Natsume waved a dismissive hand at the person, not bothering to even look towards their direction.

Natsume headed into the elevator and pressed the button for his level. During the elevator ride, Natsume leaned against the wall of the elevator and crossed his ankles with his chin rested on his fist.

When the elevator doors opened, Natsume uncrossed his arms and exited the elevator. As he turned around the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Tch –"

"Sorry, mate it's my fault. I'm still learning to watch where I'm going. Sorry, but I'm in a rush at the moment" a person with blue spiky-looking hair said to Natsume in a hurry. Natsume decided to let it go and continued to head to his room. As he walked down the corridor, someone opened their door and stepped out of their room, walking right into Natsume.

"For the love of –" Natsume was about to snap when he saw who it was that bumped into him.

"_YOU!?_" both of them said at the same time. Mikan said it in a surprised manner while Natsume said it in his usual cold manner. Mikan heaved a sigh and ran her fingers through her messy hair, wondering what to do next, while Natsume, on the other hand, was checking out her attire.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked coldly, as if suspecting that the person in front of him had been waiting for his arrival to attack him.

"Don't worry, I didn't have a stake out in front of your hotel room waiting for you to appear, in fact–" Mikan cut herself off. '_I…most definitely should not continue'_ she thought.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her, expecting for Mikan to continue with what she was going to say.

"Oh, aren't you…" Mikan started off, gesturing towards the direction of Natsume's hotel room.

Natsume shrugged and muttered his usual "Whatever" and walked past her. Mikan grinned as Natsume passed her, slightly brushing his arm against hers.

'_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_' Mikan closed her eyes and waited. Then, as she expected, right on the dot of zero, Natsume stopped, turned around and said, "What the hell are you doing here… wearing... _that?_"

Mikan was currently wearing a shirt that looked like it belonged to a male. Mikan's grin widened. She let her grin drop as she turned around, showing Natsume a calm and relaxed expression.

"Let's just go with… 'I was in a rush', okay?" replied Mikan. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her, though dropped it and turned to open his door to enter his hotel room. Mikan watched as he entered the room silently. Mikan stood there until half of Natsume's body appeared again, giving her a 'what-are-you-standing-there-for' look. Mikan let out a bright smile and skipped towards him.

"Close the door behind you" Natsume told her. Mikan did as she was told and closed the door before making her way over to the large, comfy couch that was in front of the television.

Natsume joined her at the other end of the sofa after he threw some clothes towards her. Mikan was surprised to see that Natsume had handed her some clothes. Mikan looked over at Natsume and raised an eyebrow.

"I have a rack of clothes, you know, for the guests that visit here every now and again" he told her, "You theory on how I probably don't bring a lot of female friends up here isn't so correct. I may not have the conditioners for them, but I pack everything else for them" he added with a wink before heading back to the kitchen.

Noting what Natsume told her, Mikan went over to the closet and opened the doors, revealing a rack full of Natsume's clothes, and as he claimed, also a rack full of female clothes. Mikan searched through them and ended up putting back the clothes Natsume handed her for a pair of jeans that seemed to fit her and a red sleeveless chambray cotton shirt.

When she exited the bathroom, she saw Natsume looking through a small shelf of books. The top half full of manga, the bottom half full of novels. Mikan joined him, looking through the bottom half of the shelf.

The silence continued for the next hour. Suddenly, Mikan's stomach rumbled. Natsume looked up at Mikan, raising an eyebrow at her. Mikan looked at him sheepishly.

"I… uh, didn't have any breakfast" she told him. Natsume heaved a sigh and continued to read. Mikan sheepishly turned back to her book and continued to read. Moments later, Natsume stood up and put his book back on the shelf. Mikan turned around and followed him with her eyes.

Natsume disappeared behind the wall that separated the bedroom from the rest of the hotel room. Moments later, Natsume appeared again in a completely different outfit. Natsume had come out wearing a slim fit suit jacket over a slate grey tailored cotton shirt with a spread collar that leads into a button down front with a pair of black denim jeans.

Natsume stopped when he was at the door and turned around to face Mikan. He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Immediately, Mikan jumped off the couch and quickly, yet carefully, put the book she was reading back on the shelf before heading out the door. Natsume walked out of the room first, telling Mikan to close the door behind her.

Just as Mikan was about to close the door, Natsume stopped her. He then disappeared into the room and came out holding a pair of suede derby shoes with about a seven centimetre heel.

"Give me your foot" Natsume told her as he bent down on one knee. Mikan stared at him silently. Natsume heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. In the end, he grabbed Mikan's ankle and placed her foot in his knee and took off her shoe, replacing it with the shoes he brought out. When he was done, he chucked the shoes in the room and closed the door shut.

When he turned around, he saw Mikan staring at her feet, full of wonder.

"The heels of these shoes are…how would you say it…well, they have a fatter heel than the ones I usually see" said Mikan.

"Yeah, well, I've come to realise that you like your comfortable shit" muttered Natsume as he shoved a hand in the pocket of his jeans and started to walk. "Although you may like your own style, if you want to be anywhere near me you need to follow my style. So none of your old looking canvas shoes while you're around me" he told her, "I have my own reputation to keep" he added, glancing at Mikan at the corner of his eye.

Mikan grinned and nodded, deciding to accept it for now, since she was hungry.

They had made their way into the dining area of the hotel. Not a lot of people were there since breakfast had finished a while ago and there was about another hour till lunch.

As they ate, Mikan kept looking at her shoes. Natsume, seeing this, found it very amusing. Of course, there was no way he would show or admit it.

"Speaking of which, what's with your clothes? Are you going somewhere?" Mikan asked Natsume, seeing that Natsume was wearing a pair of lace up derby shoes with leather sole. His whole outfit seemed casual, yet business-like.

"Just eat your food" Natsume told her with a cold stare. Mikan pouted and continued to do as she was told. '_One minute he seems nice, the next, he'll bite your head off for asking a question_' Mikan thought as she secretly glanced up at Natsume.

Once they were done eating and the waiters had taken the dishes away, Mikan stretched her arms in the air and took a deep breath. They were still seated at the table where they ate and didn't know what to do next. Mikan checked how the weather was outside and an idea popped into her mind. Mikan leaned over the table with her arms crossed.

"Hey, how about we go to the amusement park?" Mikan suggested. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her, wondering whether the girl in front of him was joking or plain stupid.

"Are you serious?" he asked her. Mikan nodded.

'_Stupid it is_' thought Natsume.

"Go by yourself" he told her. Mikan pouted. They both stayed silent for a moment until Mikan stood up and started to pull Natsume by the arm.

"Come on, let's go to the amusement park or else I'll start bothering you for the whole day" she told him.

"Whole day?" muttered Natsume.

"Yep" answered Mikan. "Every...where… that…you…go" she told him, her voice softening with every word she said. Natsume heaved a sigh.

"You'll be bothering me for the whole day regardless, so your threat has no effect" he told her.

"Whatever, let's go" and with that, Mikan yanked him off his chair and pulled him out of the hotel and towards the direction of the amusement park.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"We're going to the amusement park" Mikan replied.

"Wait, _walking_?" questioned Natsume.

"Yes, 'walking' the act of traveling on foot proceeded by steps, moving by advancing the feet alternately so that –"

"Alright, alright, I get it" growled Natsume. Then, he stopped and turned around the other way. Mikan, being caught by surprise, lost grip on Natsume's arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, there is no way I'm going to _walk_ to the freaking amusement park" muttered Natsume. Mikan rolled her eyes and followed him to his car.

It was a silent ride as they drove to the amusement park. Although it was comfortable, for Mikan, it was slightly awkward. Mikan glanced over at Natsume to see that he was completely relaxed, well, as relaxed as you should be whilst driving.

"I don't recall you telling me what you do"

"What I do?" Natsume repeated.

"Yeah, like…" Mikan run her fingers along the arm rest of the car, "You know, like, what course you take at university, or do you just work?" Mikan asked. Natsume scoffed.

"You really don't know? Where have you been living all your life? Have you been living under a rock or something?"

Mikan's eyes narrowed. "Well, excuse me. I'm not exactly the most social person on earth" she told him. Natsume turned his head slightly to raise an eyebrow at Mikan.

"Didn't you want to be a psychologist or something? Don't you need social skills for that?" he mentioned with a smirk. Mikan poked her tongue at him.

"Whatever" she muttered, "Just keep your eyes on the road" as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you, like, in your mid-twenties? Why the hell would you go the amusement park for?" muttered Natsume as he took a turn left and found a parking spot.

"Whoa!" Mikan exclaimed when they entered the amusement park.

Natsume had never seen anyone so eager to go to an amusement park. It was hard to believe that the girl in front of him was… what, twenty three? Natsume shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants. Mikan continued to drag Natsume around by the arm.

As they strolled through the amusement park, small groups of girls that went past would start giggling insanely as they saw Natsume, and guys that walked past would wink at Mikan.

"Are they… seriously…?" Mikan muttered to Natsume as she saw a small group of people that looked as if they were in their first year of senior high, snickering at Natsume and herself. Natsume glanced at them from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't get people nowadays. Why are they constantly so nosey, trying to dig into other people's business when they probably have their own shit to be doing?" Natsume muttered in reply.

"It's not like I interact with kids any more than _you_ do" Mikan hushed back. Natsume scoffed and rolled his eyes. He then took his hands out from his pockets and took Mikan's hands off his arm.

His next action caught Mikan slightly by surprise. Natsume held onto Mikan's hands and entwined their fingers.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Mikan whispered.

"Just look over there" Natsume muttered, slightly jerking his head towards the group of people giggling around.

Mikan glanced over at the group of kids and almost choked.

"What the hell?" she half shouted- half whispered as she tried to hide her face. Natsume smirked.

When she turned around, she had seen one of the girls in the group had fainted, another two squealing at each other, one guy was sitting on the floor with his face in the palm of his hands, while the other two were trying to figure out what to do with the girl that fainted. Mikan felt like face palming herself.

"What the hell, Hyuuga-san?!" she exclaimed. She was about to let go of his hand when she suddenly saw someone from a distance. Then, instead of doing what she had planned to do, her grip on Natsume's hand tightened.

Slightly surprised, Natsume turned his head to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Just one day" Mikan pleaded. Natsume's eyes narrowed, not sure whether he should agree or disagree to what Mikan wanted.

"Please, Hyuuga-san" Mikan asked again, holding Natsume's hand with both of her hands clasped together around his. Natsume yanked his hand away from her.

Mikan sighed and pouted, figuring that Natsume's answer would be no. But to her surprise, after Natsume had yanked his hand away, he instantly grabbed Mikan's wrist and placed her hand on his before entwining their fingers together again.

"Just one day" he repeated. Mikan smiled brightly and started to jump up and down, thanking him. Mikan jumped up to give Natsume a bear hug. When she saw the person from the distance advancing closer, Mikan quickly grabbed Natsume's hand again and started to run.

"I swear…you…" Natsume calmed down his breathing for a moment before continuing. "You seriously need to warn people when you want to run, alright? It's bloody annoying" he told her.

"I'm sorry" Mikan replied. Natsume heaved a sigh and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his pants.

"So, where to?" he asked her as he jerked his elbow towards Mikan's direction, signalling her to wrap her own arm around his.

Mikan smiled and did so.

"How about…go carting?" Mikan asked as they started to walk, arm in arm.

"No" answered Natsume.

"How about… the Ferris wheel?"

"No"

"Um…roller coaster?"

"Hm…No"

Mikan frowned and hit Natsume lightly on the arm. "Then what should we do, then?" Mikan asked.

"…"

Just then, Mikan's stomach rumbled.

"The hell? Already? You just ate" exclaimed Natsume. Mikan grinned sheepishly. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go get some food first" he told her.

"Good idea, Hyuuga-san!" Mikan exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air.

"Stop calling me 'Hyuuga-san', it's annoying" he told her.

"Then what would I call you?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume, what else would it be?" Natsume grumbled. "Try saying what you said before again, but substitute 'Hyuuga-san' with my name" he told her.

Mikan attempted to do as he told her. "Good idea, Na…tsu…na…ta"

"What in the shitholes? 'Natsunata?'"

Mikan started to stomp her feet on the ground aggressively. "But…it's so awkward…" she whined.

"Just one day" Natsume told her as he looked up at the sky. Mikan followed suit.

"Just one day…" Mikan repeated.

"Alright then… Natsume" she said, smiling.

Just one day will they be a couple. Just this one day. After that, they will forget anything happened and go on with their lives. Right?

* * *

From the distance, a shadowed figure watched the two people argue over what and where they should eat.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan… what on earth are you doing…?"

END CHAPTER

* * *

**A/N:** As you should know, school comes first, therefore, you should at LEAST understand a LITTLE BIT of my situation.

All of my teachers suddenly chucked a whole load of homework and assignments at us to do over the whole term. This is no exaggeration.

Science: research project to do.

English: two Shakespeare assignments to do (one in a group, one individual).

History, Math, Japanese and Commerce: well, we always get homework.

Geography: research assignment to do, but we had many tests thing term as well.

PDHPE: an assignment, as well.

I know to some, this is probably only a little bit of work, but... well...meh. ALl of it was due around the same week, so... crazy. Yes.

Honestly, I was about to go mental with all the work, as well with all my classmates. If we ever heard someone in another class complain they were tired, we would go off at them, saying that they don't know the meaning of stressing and being tired (I had to apologise later after I relaxed) TT_TT.

WELL, I PROMISE TO TRY AND QUICKLY UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER... Hehehe...

**Drop a review **? :)


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Books, folders, spilt coffee and milkshake scattered across the floor. "I'm so sorry!" "Tch, watch where you're going next time, you idi–" Suddenly, it felt like time had frozen. "I'm sorry, but I must go!" "Holy crap, I think I just fell in love"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

I'm deciding whether to leave the story third person or have it in Natsume or Mikan's perspective… I might start editing it all over again from the beginning. To try and improve the story

* * *

The trees swayed silently behind the windows as they zoomed by in Natsume's car. After spending almost three hours in the amusement park, Natsume had announced that they had been able to break a record for the longest time he had ever been in an amusement park – something that elevated Mikan's interest greatly.

Mikan leaned her elbow on the arm rest of the car door and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. Turning her head slightly to face Natsume, she asked, "Say, what was the longest time you've been in an amusement park? You know, before today"

"Thirty-two minutes" Natsume answered bluntly. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Accurate, aren't we?" Mikan muttered.

"Yeah well, when you were always watched, it's easy to try and keep track of all the times that…" Natsume trailed off, however Mikan knew what Natsume was about to say. He's never been to the amusement park with other than his family. A small smile formed on Mikan's lips.

"That must be nice…" Mikan whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing" Mikan answered and after that, the both of them went silent.

"You know…" Natsume spoke, smoothly breaking the awkward tension that was building up.

"Know what?" Mikan asked when Natsume didn't continue. Natsume kept quiet for a moment, wondering whether he should continue with what he wanted to say or not.

"You're pretty stupid to think that anyone would believe we would date. I mean, come on, _me_ going out with someone like you? You must be joking"

"Well, excuse me, with the fantasy rate that we see nowadays. I wouldn't be surprised if there were people out there that believe in talking pens" Mikan snapped back. Natsume raised an eyebrow, amused by what Mikan said.

"Oh, really?" questioned Natsume, "I thought you weren't connected much with the kids nowadays"

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't get my information from another source" Mikan spoke sourly.

"Another source?" asked Natsume, "Such as what?"

"Who" Mikan corrected him, "You mean _who_"

"Right, then… _who_ was it?"

Mikan turned her body to face his when they reached a red light. "Wouldn't you like to know" she stated rather than asked with a smirk on her face.

Natsume and Mikan stared at each other, as if having a staring contest. It was until they hear the owners of cars beeping behind them that they realised that the light had gone green.

When they arrived at the hotel, Natsume pulled up to where they offered valet parking. Natsume hopped out and tossed the keys to the guy that was waiting and ready. He waited as Mikan was helped out of the car by another guy that was standing over at the passenger side. Natsume stared at them as the guy blushed at Mikan's bright, thankful smile.

Mikan, noticing Natsume's stare, spoke up.

"What's with the glaring, Natsume?" she asked as she made her way over to him.

"What glaring?" grumbled Natsume as he slid his hands into the pocket of his pants.

"Do you usually go for valet parking?" Mikan asked curiously.

"No" answered Natsume. Mikan turned her head to look at him and asked, "Why not?"

"No"

"Hmph"

Natsume smirked inwardly, satisfied to see Mikan puff out her cheeks and cross her arms. Now that he had a proper look at her, Mikan didn't seem like such a bad person. Her looks weren't so bad. In fact, she was quite pretty and– Natsume stopped in his tracks. No way. Natsume shook his head slightly. Mikan noticed him shaking his head and asked, "Mind sharing your thoughts?"

"Yes"

Mikan let out a light-hearted laugh, as if she expected the answer. "You know, there are times when a one worded answer isn't a wise answer"

"Right" Natsume muttered. Mikan rolled her eyes at his answer.

As they made their way around the hotel, both were aware that all eyes were on them.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten who you were…" Mikan muttered as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Natsume's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She forgot who he was? She was surely an interesting girl.

When the elevator reached them, Mikan ran inside and quickly pressed the button. As the doors slowly closed, Mikan beamed a smile at Natsume's slightly shocked face and said, "Have a nice day, Hyuuga-san! See you next time"

Natsume glared at the closed elevator doors for a long moment before slamming the button and waited for the next elevator to arrive. He was caught off guard. He could have easily slipped a hand in and the elevator doors would have opened up immediately. But he was caught off guard. Natsume ruffled his hair and heaved a sigh that seemed to emit an air of 'what the hell is wrong with me'

As he headed into the elevator, his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, he answered the phone.

"What?" he answered in an irritated tone. He regretted it instantly.

"Yes… yes… okay… Of course, I'll be there" he answered. It's not like he had much of a choice as to what he said. All the requests given to him were either 'yes' or 'yes' answers.

* * *

Mikan had entered her room and was currently changing when she heard a knock on her door. When she heard the door open, she knew who it was. Without bothering to go and check who it was, Mikan continued to strip out of her clothes and put on a shirt dress. As she buttoned her shirt from the bottom up, she turned around and headed to the living room.

"Hey, Tsu–" Mikan stopped when she saw who it was. "Uh, hey, it's you… Hyuuga-san…What, um…what are you doing here?" she asked him as she continued to button up her dress.

"Were you expecting someone else, or...?"

"No… not at all. So, what are you here for, Hyuuga-san? And please, take a seat. Would you like a drink?" she offered him. Natsume shook his head.

"Actually, no" Natsume answered casually as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants, "I'm here to collect the debt that you happen to owe me"

Natsume almost laughed at the sudden change of expression he received when he mentioned his news.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked again, as if to make sure that she had heard the right thing.

"You heard me right, Miss Sakura Mikan. I'm here to collect a debt. You don't think that I would pretend to be someone's boyfriend and then not be told the reason for no charge, do you?"

Mikan shook her head and chuckled. "No, I guess not" she replied. She then smiled at him.

"So, what is it you need, Hyuuga-san?" she asked through her gritted teeth.

"I was your date for the day, now it's your turn to be my date for the night" he told her. Mikan's jaw almost dropped.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Is that like you catch phrase or something?" Natsume asked her, amused. Mikan crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know that teasing the person you're asking a favour from isn't much of a good idea" retorted Mikan. Natsume shrugged with a casual "Whatever" in reply.

"Look, the event starts at six, so we better go" he told her as he dragged her out of her room.

"Wait, what?! Hold up–" Mikan exclaimed as she struggled to put on a pair of flats that she kept by her doorway. She was about to trip and fall face first when Natsume caught her and placed her back on her feet.

"You have got to be the clumsiest girl I know"

The next few hours was spent with Mikan whining whilst Natsume dragged her around.

* * *

The first shop that they entered, Mikan had Natsume agree for her to at least have one long dress that reached her ankles and not her underwear. Natsume rolled his eyes and scanned the shopping before handing a dress to the shop assistant. He then walked around the store and started to hand her random dresses. As Mikan stood in front of the changing area, she sweat dropped. Mikan hurriedly went over to the shop assistant to help her carry half of the dresses that Natsume had picked out for her. By the looks of the shop assistant, she probably had never known someone to pick out so many clothes, either.

Mikan turned to look over at Natsume, who had taken a seat in front of the change room and was currently looking through his phone. Reluctantly, Mikan carried half of the dresses into the change room and closed the curtain.

Outside, Natsume was on his phone working on something when he suddenly heard Mikan grumble.

"What is this?!" Mikan exclaimed. Mikan stared at herself in the mirror. Although the dress was quite pretty, it didn't fit her image at all. It seemed as if someone had taken a pair of scissors and decided to cut random sections of the dress off. "I'm not going to wear this, Natsume"

"For someone who's going to get a free dress, you sure as hell complain a lot" mumbled Natsume as he looked up from his phone.

"Come out" he ordered.

"Refused" answered Mikan. Heaving a sigh, Natsume stood up from his seat and pulled the curtains, and stared at Mikan's reflection in the mirror. Mikan was in a navy coloured 'Precious Memories Dress' which featured a cut-out detailing and high neckline. Natsume looked down towards Mikan's legs in the mirror, where the dress had two slits on the skirt of the dress. Natsume stepped forward and buttoned the couple of buttons on the back of the dress.

'Not bad' he thought before unbuttoning the dress again.

"Continue to the next dress" he told her. Mikan spun around and pulled the curtains closed furiously. If it had been a door, Natsume was sure it would have slammed him in the face.

Mikan held up the next dress up against her body and looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Mikan put on the dress, preparing for a fight with the guy waiting outside the changing room. Just as Mikan finished fixing the straps, the curtains opened. Mikan glared at Natsume's reflection in the mirror.

"Next" he told her before closing the curtain for her.

For the next half hour, it continued like so. Mikan would change, and the curtains would automatically open for her without warning. As the moved onto the last pile of dresses, Mikan picked up a dress that she thought was cute and put in on. It wasn't until she put it on properly that she regretted it. Mikan turned around and looked at Natsume, who had already opened the curtains.

"This is _seriously_ body-hugging. I mean, I wear body hugging clothes once in a while, but what on earth is this?! This is _seriously_ inhumane. You can hardly _move_ in this thing!" Mikan exclaimed as she started to walk around in the dress. Mikan was wearing a red peplum style dress that had a slight shirt flare detail with a cut out bodice detail.

When Mikan finished ranting, Natsume grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her into the change room before quickly pulling the curtains shut.

"Change out of it. You looked weird in that" he muttered. Mikan let out a quiet relieved sigh before stripping out of the dress and into the next. Natsume ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his head back with an exasperated sigh. He had to admit. Mikan didn't look weird. She looked… different. He saw a different side of her. That dress was the first body hugging dress he saw and now, he can fully say that although she wasn't perfect, she looked perfect for that dress. Perfect for his eyes only. Natsume shook his head as Mikan stepped out in another dress.

This time was the first time Mikan came out smiling. Mikan spun around and showed Natsume the dress.

"No" was Natsume's answer. Mikan pouted.

"But it's so nice and…flowy!" Mikan exclaimed as she lifted up the hem of the skirt and spun around.

"Flowy?" Natsume repeated with a raised eyebrow. Mikan poked out her tongue at him and continued to admire the dress in the mirror. Mikan was currently wearing a skater style sweet collared mini dress that featured a chiffon overlay and a contrast collar. [livecdn. princesspolly . com . au / files / product / images / 25710 / 06 . jpg]

"Hurry up" ordered Natsume as he pushed her back into the change room. Mikan grumbled unintelligent words under her breath and closed the curtains.

Next, Mikan came out spinning in the next dress. Mikan placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the dress. Natsume stared at Mikan for a moment before speaking.

"Not too bad. Let's go with this one"

Mikan looked up and stared at Natsume.

"There's a huge hole in the back of the dress. Don't you feel ripped off by the fact that a large piece of material could be there, but they decided to cut it out? I'd definitely say so"

"You know what _I_ say? _I_ say that's the fashion _I_ want you to wear. Deal with it. Now shut it and change out of it. Hurry up" he told her before pushing her, once again, into the change rooms.

Whilst Mikan was changing out of her clothes, Natsume walked up the shop assistant and handed her a couple of things.

"Listen…" he told her.

As they exited the shop, Natsume was holding two paper bags in his right hand, whilst his left hand was in his pocket. As they walked along, Mikan wondered what kind of person Natsume was. He was arrogant, yet thoughtful of others in his own twisted way that not many people have been able to decipher.

"By the way, you didn't tell me where I'm going with you today. Where are we going?"

"A restaurant" Natsume answered simply. Mikan turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Natsume rolled his eyes and continued.

"My mother likes to hold this… gathering, sort of thing with the Nogi family. It's not exactly formal, but you would probably be slapped if you turned up in a pair of jeans" explained Natsume. Mikan nodded slowly.

"I see…" murmured Mikan, "By the way, why do you have two bags? Did you find something nice for your mother?"

Natsume simply shrugged as an answer.

Once they entered the hotel, they headed into the elevator together before parting ways when they reached their rooms at the hotel.

"We're leaving at around five, so you better hurry up. You have about an hour and a half" he told her before disappearing into his room. When his door closed, Mikan poked her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him.

"I heard that" Mikan heard on the other side of the door. Mikan's eyes widened and she quickly ran to her room in case Natsume decided to come out and deal with her immaturity.

* * *

Mikan exited her bathroom after a relaxing bubble bath. She definitely deserved it. Mikan dried her hair with the towel around her neck as she made her way to the kitchen to put on the kettle. It was then that she realised that she didn't have the clothes Natsume had bought her. Mikan looked down at her attire and saw that she was only in a towel. She was about to go grab a bathrobe when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she answered as she opened the door. There, now stood a red faced man holding two garment bags for dresses and two paper bags that belonged to the shop Mikan and Natsume went a moment ago.

"U-um… Good evening, Ma'am. T-these are f-from Mr Natsume Hyuuga" the man stuttered. Mikan smiled and gratefully accepted the gifts.

The man bowed at her and said, "Have a nice evening, Miss" before turning away to continue with his job.

Mikan closed the door and made her way over to her bed and looked into the bags.

"There are two… which one…?" Mikan muttered, confused because there were two garment bags. Mikan held up a random one and started to unzip it, revealing the dress that they, well, Natsume, had decided for her to wear. She then unzipped the next bag and it revealed another dress. Confused, Mikan went to the two bags. Inside each bag was a medium sized box with very elegant designs on it. Mikan took out both the boxes from their bags and opened both of them.

Mikan smiled, realising what Natsume had done. She quickly took out the dress Natsume had chosen for her and started to get herself ready.

For about the next twenty minutes, Mikan was running all around her room, putting things away, finding her purse and everything else that she thought that she needed. Once she was finished, Mikan took one last look in the mirror to make sure she was satisfied with how she looked. Then, exactly on time, she heard a knock on the door. Mikan grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

However, when she opened the door, she was slightly surprised to see who was in front of her.

"Oh, hello, Mikan. Going somewhere?"

* * *

A/N: OH HOHOHOHO. It's almost the end of the year, everyone! (sorry for not updating in such a long time TT TT)

I'd just like to wish everyone a late 'MERRY CHIRSTMAS' as well as wish everyone a wonderful new year. I hope many wonderful things await you for the new year. I MIGHT upload another chapter/story things but, uhh... we'll see.

Drop a review? :D


End file.
